To Steal a Spaceplane
To Steal an Spaceplane is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena steal an spaceplane. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai was video chatting Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang, Cham Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla, Kordi Freemaker, Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker and Roger Wars) *'Mordecai': Hey there, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee, Tiplar, Finn Ertay, Thongla Jur, Ky Narec, Eekar Oki, Coleman Kcaj, Even Piell, Sora Bulq, Ima-Gun Di, Cin Drallig, Halsey, Knox, Rig Nema, Oppo Rancisis, Bolla Ropal, Tera Sinube, Roo-Roo Page, Wee Dunn, Zatt, Ima-Gun Di, Bolla Ropal, Jedi Temple Guards, Commander Doom, Commander Havoc, Commander Jet, Commander Monnk, Commander Neyo, Commander Thorn, Commander Trauma, Commander Wolffe, Captain Breaker, Captain Fordo, Captain Keeli, Captain Lock, Captain Gregor, Lieutenant Trap, Lieutenant Hawk, Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro, Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa, O-Mer, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, Steela Gerrera, Huyang, Cham Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla, Kordi Freemaker, Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker and Roger (Star Wars). *'Anakin': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai, what's up? *'Mordecai': Good. What's up? *'Obi-Wan': (On Computer) We were just training our new Jedi Padawans. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Ahsoka': (On Computer) That's right. We are. *'Yoda': (On Computer) They must become Jedi. *'C-3PO': (On Computer) Correction. They are. *'Padme': (On Computer) Guess, who's the new Jedi Padawans. *'Mordecai': You do? *'Jar Jar': (On Computer) Yep. *'Mordecai': So, what was the new Jedi Padawans name are? *'Kit Fisto': (On Computer) Darwin, Louise, Zack, Rowan and Nate. *'Mordecai': They are the new Jedi Padawans? *'Plo Koon': (On Computer) That's right. *'Aayla Secura': (On Computer) They are doing the Jedi Training. *'Luminara Unduli': (On Computer) They are going to use the force. *'Adi Gallia': (On Computer) They love it. *'Bail Organa': (On Computer) Your old friends wanna say hi. *'Zack': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai. I'm with my best friend, Rowan. *'Rowan': (On Computer) Hi there. *'Mordecai': Zack, Ashley, Theo? You're at the Venator-class Star Destroyer? *'Ashley': (On Computer) That's right. We are. My son is a true Jedi Padawan. *'Theo': (On Computer) We're video chatting with you. I will become a Jedi just like them. I will be part of the Jedi Padawans. *'Mordecai': That's great. So, what about Darwin and Louise's Jedi Master, Zack and Rowan's Jedi Master and Nate's Jedi Master? *'Barriss Offee': (On Computer) That will be Ahsoka. She is Darwin and Louise's Jedi Master. *'Jocasta Nu': (On Computer) That will be Plo Koon. He is Zack and Rowan's Jedi Master. *'Ki-Adi-Mundi': (On Computer) And finally Nahdar Vebb. He is Nate's Jedi Master. *'Mordecai': They are? *'Mon Mothma': (On Computer) Indeed they are. *'Captain Rex': (On Computer) They are the newest Jedi Padwans in the world. *'Commander Cody': (On Computer) Exactly. *'Mordecai': Well, I got something cool. I shipped you guys your new weapons as a gift. *'Shaak Ti': (On Computer) Alright. *'Wag Too': (On Computer) Yeah. *'Echo': (On Computer) Cool. *'Fives': (On Computer) That's great. *'Neeyutnee': (On Computer) Wonderful. *'Nahdar Vebb': (On Computer) Excellent. *'Eeth Koth': (On Computer) We wanna see it. *'Mordecai': Go ahead. *(They open the package it is revealed to be the Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Commander Colt': (On Computer) What's this? *'Mordecai': Say hello to the Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdrivers. *'Quinlan Vos': (On Computer) Why did you gave it to us? *'Mordecai': Because to become next generation of the Jedi. *'Ky Narec': (On Computer) Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Commander Stone': (On Computer) Oh, okay. *'Commander Fox': (On Computer) That might work. *'Commander Ponds': (On Computer) Agreed. *'Commander Gree': (On Computer) They will love it. *'Commander Fil': (On Computer) That's right. *'Commander Thire': (On Computer) Here, this is for you from Mordecai. *(They hands Darwin, Louise and Theo a Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Louise': (On Computer) Hey, thanks. *'Commander Bly': (On Computer) You're welcome. *'Saesee Tiin': (On Computer) That is very nice of Mordecai. *'Tiplee': (On Computer) Yeah, he likes to shipped us some gifts/presents. *'Tiplar': (On Computer) That is correct. *'Commander Doom': (On Computer) Yep. It was. *'Commander Havoc': (On Computer) They was very nice of him. *'Commander Jet': (On Computer) Yep. *'Commander Monnk': (On Computer) Indeed. *'Commander Neyo': (On Computer) So are they gonna love it? *'Commander Thorn': (On Computer) Of course. *'Commander Trauma': (On Computer) Relax. We got the situation under control. *'Commander Wolffe': (On Computer) Oh, really? What are we going to do when they became Jedi? *'Captain Breaker': (On Computer) Well, it was for the future. *'Captain Fordo': (On Computer) You're right. They are. *'Captain Keeli': (On Computer) They are sure about this? *'Captain Lock': (On Computer) Yeah. They must become Jedi. *'Mordecai': That's right. Theo. *'Theo': (On Computer) Yeah. *'Mordecai': You should become a Jedi Padawan. *'Theo': (On Computer) Really? *'Mordecai': Of course. Since you got your new weapons the Lightsaber and the Sonic Screwdriver. Mace Windu will train you. *'Theo': (On Computer) You're right, Mordecai. I will. *'Ezra': (On Computer) Can I get a package, too? *'Mordecai': Of course, Ezra. I shipped a package for you. *'Ezra': (On Computer) Oh, boy. *(Ezra opens a package it is revealed to be Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Ezra': (On Computer) What is that? *'Mordecai': Well, Ezra, that's the Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. *'Ezra': (On Computer) Hey, I remember that Crossguard Lightsaber. It's at Malachor me, Kanan, and Ahsoka were there. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Ezra': (On Computer) Yeah. I used it to activate. Now it turned off itself. How did it happen? *'Mordecai': Well, me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are on a secret mission to Malachor to find something. That we see all the Lightsabers. So, we grab all the Lightsabers at Malachor to the Jetfighter and we used our Sonic Screwdrivers to fix all the Lightsabers. So we decide it to give all the Lightsabers for my old friends as a gift. Go ahead, Ezra. Try it. *'Ezra': (On Computer) Okay. *(Ezra activates his Crossguard Lightsaber) *'Ezra': (On Computer) Hey it worked. Thanks. *'Mordecai': Don't mention it. *(Ezra deactivates his Crossguard Lightsaber) *'Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)': (On Computer) Can you give us the Lightsabers? *'Mordecai': Sure. Why? *'Kalifa': (On Computer) The younglings got Lightsabers. *'Byph': (On Computer) It's true. We do have it. *'Ganodi': (On Computer) Exactly. *'Gungi': (On Computer) (Growling) *'Katooni': (On Computer) They don't have the Lightsabers. *'Petro': (On Computer) Indeed. They are. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I shipped some Lightsabers for you. *'Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)': How wonderful. *(Jinx Wars: The Clone Wars, Kalifa and O-Mer opens a package it is revealed to be a Blast-Tech Lightsaber and Lightsabers) *'O-Mer': (On Computer) Alright. We got the Lightsabers. *'Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)': (On Computer) Uh, what kind a Lightsaber is this? *'Mordecai': The Blast-Tech Lightsaber is a combination of the Blaster and the Lightsaber. *'Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)': (On Computer) That's awesome. *'Mordecai': I also give you new ships called The Freedom Star, Republic X-Arc Fighter, Republic Xarc Interceptor, Republic Dropfighter M-Wing, Republic Retribution Class and Republic Hammer Class Cruiser. *'Captain Rex': (On Computer) You accept new weapons for the Clone Troopers? *'Mordecai': Of course. I shipped you, clone troopers some new weapons too. It's a gift from me. *(They opened a package it is revealed to be a Clone Trooper Blasters and AD-15 Heavy Bazookas) *'Commander Wolffe': (On Computer) What is this? *'Mordecai': It's a Clone Trooper Blasters and AD-15 Heavy Bazookas. That will be your new weapons. *'Commander Gregor': (On Computer) Excellent, soldier. Well, come on. We the Galatic Republic are working for the Rebellion to find something. *'Kordi Freemaker': (On Computer) Yeah, he's right. *'Zander Freemaker': (On Computer) It's go time. *'Roger (Star Wars)': (On Computer) Okay. *'Lieutenant Trap': (On Computer) Great idea. *'Lieutenant Hawk': (On Computer) Let's do it. *'Zeb': (On Computer) About time. *'Sabine': (On Computer) Here we go. *'Hera': (On Computer) Hang on. *'Kanan': (On Computer) You ready for this? *'Ezra': (On Computer) Oh, yeah. I'm always ready. Come on, guys. Let's go. *(Ezra calls off) *'Mordecai': Good luck, guys. You gonna need it. I'm so sorry, Jeannie. I know how you feel. But this song will work. *(Song: You and I) *'Mordecai': ♪Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same Forever, yeah if we're together We can make it better You and I We never get to sleep we're up all day We're overworked and under paid You and I We're always stuck in repeat day by day Watching time drift away as we burn away Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same Forever, yeah if we're together We can make it better You and I We've never felt so right That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night) You and I We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked So then I could never never quit, I just burn away Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same Forever, yeah if we're together We can make it better Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh x2 Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same Forever, yeah if we're together We can make it... We can make it... x2 Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same Forever, yeah if we're together We can make it better Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh x2♪ *(Song ends) *'Mordecai': The others need me. *(With Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) *(Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena arrives at Avengers Tower) *'Yottoko Jo': We're here the Avengers Tower. Remember, Captain Jeannie want us. Me, Diane and Helena a day off to stay at Avengers Tower for five days like a vacation. *'Diane': Right. *'Helena': Look, guys. It's Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy, howard, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man and White Tiger. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man and White Tiger arrives) *'Mordecai': Yottoko, Diane, Helena, what are you doing here? *'Yottoko Jo': We got sent be our captain and they got us a day off for seven days like a vacation. Just me, Diane and Helena. *'Rigby': That's great. Come on. The others needs us. *'Diane': Right. *'Squirrel Girl': Hey, guys, can you believe Yottoko, Diane and Helena came here for a day off to stay with us for five days. *'Mockingbird': That's great, Squirrel Girl. Anyway, here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Mockingbird': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one kumquat. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find feijoa on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': We got everything but the feijoas. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Squirrel Girl': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. We'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Kumquats! *'Troll Moko': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Amanda Highborn': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From A.I.M.? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Randy Cunningham': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. So what's the plan. *'Mordecai': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Reptil': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Spider-Man': Wait, Mordo-- Groans *'Super-Adaptoid': You there! *'Mordecai': I'll just put this back *'Power Man': Run! *'Scientist Supreme': Stop them! *'White Tiger': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Yottoko Jo': Groans Come here! *'Super-Adaptoid': Where they go? *'Squirrel Girl': Grunts Whoa! *'Super-Adaptoid': Up there! *'Mordecai': Squirrel Girl! *'Squirrel Girl': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Super-Adaptoid': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Squirrel Girl': Oh. Hey, you don't have any kumquats, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Super-Adaptoid': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Squirrel Girl': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Super-Adaptoid': Look out! *'Super-Adaptoid': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Squirrel Girl? Squirrel Girl! Hey, Squirrel Girl, let us in! *'Squirrel Girl': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Diane': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Squirrel Girl': I let you in, we're even. *'Helena': Fine! *'Squirrel Girl': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena hops to the spaceplane) *'Squirrel Girl': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Rigby': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Squirrel Girl': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'Squirrel Girl': Let go! *'Troll Moko': Turn the ship! *'Squirrel Girl': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Amanda Highborn': Gain altitude. *'Squirrel Girl': I know. *'Randy Cunningham': Squirrel Girl. *'Squirrel Girl': Grunting *'Howard Weinerman': We think we're too low. *'Squirrel Girl': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Reptil': We need to turn. Turn! *'Squirrel Girl': Grunts How did you know? *'Spider-Man': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Squirrel Girl': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Mockingbird': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild kumquat chase? *'Squirrel Girl': Squirrel girl to Mockingbird. *'Mockingbird': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Squirrel Girl. *'Squirrel Girl': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Mockingbird': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the kumquats. *'Power Man': Yeah, kumquats. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Squirrel Girl': Just cut to the chase, Luke. *'Hawkeye': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a warship. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Squirrel Girl': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Hawkeye': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawkeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Squirrel Girl': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Mordecai': Well, which one? *'Hawkeye': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Mordecai': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a spaceplane attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Squirrel Girl': On our way. Squirrel Girl out. *'Dan Zembrovski': That went well. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Squirrel Girl': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Amanda Highborn': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Squirrel Girl': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Howard Weinerman': What's the worst that could happen? *'Squirrel Girl': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Reptil': Besides that. *'Squirrel Girl': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Kumquat. *'Spider-Man': Kumquat? Seriously? *'Squirrel Girl': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Scientist Supreme': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Squirrel Girl': You sure? *'Power Man': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Scientist Supreme': A spaceplane? This is Green Goblin My men reported a stolen spaceplane. *'Squirrel Girl': That's not the spaceplane you're looking for. It's a totally different warship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Scientist Supreme': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Squirrel Girl': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Scientist Supreme': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that spaceplane again, take your shot. *'Squirrel Girl': Don't think he's taking Commander Kumquat's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Scientist Supreme': I want adaptoids up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Scientist Supreme': Open fire. *'Squirrel Girl': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'White Tiger': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Super-Adaptoid': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Yottoko Jo': Not bad. *'Diane': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Super-Adaptoid': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Helena': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Super-Adaptoid': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Squirrel Girl': Grunting *'Rigby': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Squirrel Girl': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the spaceplane? Chuckling *'Squirrel Girl': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Chuckling *'Hawkeye': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Mockingbird': Over there! *'Squirrel Girl': One fresh kumquat, as ordered. *'Mockingbird': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Squirrel Girl': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the spaceplane? *'Squirrel Girl': Sighs We crashed it. *'Dan Zembrovski': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the A.I.M.'s hand. *'Hawkeye': That's what we like to hear. *'Squirrel Girl': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Reptil, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Laughs *'Squirrel Girl': laughing *'Mockingbird': At least they got rid of the warship. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'Squirrel Girl': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Spaceplane' Trivia *It is revealed that Darwin and Louise's Jedi Master is Ahsoka Tano, Zack and Rowan's Jedi Master is Plo Koon and Nate's Jedi Master is Nahdar Vebb. *Theo decides to become a Jedi Padawan. *It is revealed that Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are on secret mission to Malachor to get all the Lightsabers to fix it with their Sonic Screwdrivers and they decide it to give all the Lightsabers for his old friends as a gift. Gallery Star-wars-rebels-ezra-bridger-kylo-ren-lightsaber.png|Ezra's Crossguard Lightsaber Sonic-lightsaber2.jpg|Ezra's Sonic Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver12 by elkaddalek-d509c17.jpg|Ezra's Sonic Screwdriver Custom sonic screwdriver mk ii b profile by sanholo80-d7aciq2.jpg|Darwin's Sonic Screwdriver Costom sonic screwdriver05 by elkaddalek-d3dpihh.jpg|Louise's Sonic Screwdriver Ultrasabers lightsaber review 1.jpg|Theo's Lightsaber Custom sonic screwdriver by eruwaedhielelleth-d5v4k9b.jpg|Theo's Sonic Screwdriver Star wars clone trooper blaster by kzkordinance-d8ky415.jpg|Clone Trooper Blaster Clone-Wars-Trooper.jpg|AD-15 Heavy Bazooka Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited